


Coitus Rudely Interruptus - Art

by Anonymous



Series: Bad Bang III: The Series [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Bang, Deliberately Bad Fanart, M/M, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, SRSLY JUST DONT CLICK PLS, Seme Levi, Special Guest Appearance by Batman!, Titan Eren Yeager, Too much information, Uke Eren Yeager, havent used pencil since i was 13, shit art is shit i kanut belief how shit this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deliberately bad fanart for Bad Bang III</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coitus Rudely Interruptus - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coitus Rudely Interruptus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090296) by Anonymous. 



> Summary of original fic: "When you’re fucking a titan shifter, making him bleed is probably not a good idea."
> 
> 兵長 heichou - Lance Corporal  
> エレン Eren (uke)  
> リヴァイ Levi (seme)
> 
> I have no idea what im doing

**BATMAN:** _both my parents ded too u kno_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [through adversity was i forged into fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127979) by Anonymous 




End file.
